My All
by Miss Lyn
Summary: COMPLETE The Shikon Jewel is completed and Kagome has gone home, but she is now having some regrets. This is a songfic that really shows Kagome how much she misses Inuyasha. InuyashaKagome pairing


Hello once again to everyone! Well, I am still trying to update my story winter vacation..... but I am still having writers block on that story. Lately I have been reading songfics about Inuyasha and Kagome.....and so I thought I would write this one before I forgot it...^_^ Ok. So who is going to read the disclaimer.... because I am tired of reading it.... anyone? Fine. Inuyasha get up here and read this. *Why do I have to read it?!*  
  
Because I am making you...  
  
*Why can't you choose someone else?!? I mean there are other people besides me...*  
  
Just read it or I'll "sit" you....  
  
*Fine.... Inuyasha and other characters do not belong to Lil_aNimE_freAk... They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi....there are you happy now?*  
  
yes.. good dog... ^_^  
  
*mumbles under breath*  
  
now on to the story!  
  
--------------------------------- My All By Lil_aNimE_freAk --------------------------------- It had been one week since the Shikon Jewel was completed. It had also been a week since Kagome left all of her friends and Inuyasha without saying goodbye. They didn't know that she had left, but Inuyasha did. He had followed her stealthily in the treetops all the way to the Bone Eater's Well. At the time, Kagome had thought that if she never said goodbye, it wouldn't hurt her later. Apparently it had because all she did for the whole week was visit the shrine house. She never did jump in the well because she knew there was no use going back. They had completed their journey and she was of no use anymore. Anyway, back to Kagome. Today she was feeling really depressed. She had been cleaning her room and was exhausted. While cleaning out all of her music albums, she came across the Butterfly album by Mariah Carey.  
  
"Wow, I haven't listened to this in ages!" Kagome said as she blew off the dust.  
  
She went to put the cd in her karaoke. Kagome gave out a sigh as she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. The music started to play and Kagome just sat and listened. The first 2 songs had passed and the third one was starting to play.  
  
*I used to love this song.... * Kagome thought as Mariah started to sing the words. * music* I am thinking of you  
  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
  
If it's wrong to love you  
  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
  
And I won't pull through  
  
Without you by my side *All those times Inuyasha stayed by my side....... he would always protect me..* I'd give my all  
  
To have just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life  
  
To feel your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all  
  
For your love tonight *...... And all those times I risked my own life to protect him too...... I really cared for him....* Baby, can you feel me  
  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
  
I can see you clearly  
  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
  
And yet you're so far  
  
Like a distant star  
  
I'm wishing on tonight *........ every night I would always dream about Inuyasha and me together. No Kikyo and no Naraku. Just me and him.* I'd give my all  
  
To have just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life  
  
To feel your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all  
  
For your love tonight *........ but he chose Kikyo..... Over me ..... and now I regret for ever giving him the jewel and leaving....... I just wish I could have another chance....*. I'd give my all  
  
To have just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life  
  
To feel your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all  
  
For your love tonight  
  
Give my all for your love  
  
Tonight  
  
As the song came to an end.... Kagome started to cry as she realized what the words had done to her. They reminded her too much of Inuyasha. "I miss Inuyasha so much..." she cried into her pillow. "I wish I could see him again, but I know he is off with Kikyo..... he might already be in hell with her...... But I know he is happy. He has the Shikon jewel now... so now he can become that full-fledged demon he has been dying to become...." she continued to sob into her pillow. "I hope he is happy... because now he doesn't have to deal with me anymore..... but if only I had at least told him that I loved him with all my heart and soul before I had left..." the last phrase really made her crushed...and she continued to sob into her pillow. Unfortunate to her..... Inuyasha had been sitting perched on her window sill and had heard everything she said. It had really crushed him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. *Did I really do this to Kagome? Is this how she thinks of me now... like a dog.. (a/n - a little pun ^_^) Does she really love me like she said?* All of these questions popped into his head. He was about to step inside and say something but he hesitated when Kagome pulled out a little remote and made the song she was listening to repeat. Inuyasha just sat back and listened to the words himself. The music started again. This time, Kagome sang along with the music. *She has such a beautiful voice.....* Inuyasha thought to himself. The song was now on the last chorus and Inuyasha had memorized all of the words to it. "I'd give my all to have just one more night with you" he sang out quietly.  
  
Kagome didn't hear him over her own singing. He noticed that so he tried to sing louder. "I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine." Kagome heard him this time and looked up at her window in surprise. *It's..it's Inuyasha... he is singing to me...* Kagome thought excitedly as she let Inuyasha continue to sing. "Cause I can't go on.... living in the memory of our song." Inuyasha sang out as he stepped into Kagome's room Kagome was shocked. She got up off her bed and started to walk towards Inuyasha slowly. "I'd give my all for your love tonight." Inuyasha sang as he stepped closer to Kagome. They were right in front of each other when Inuyasha sang the last phrase. "Give my all, for your love tonight...." Kagome was so filled with glee and excitement...that she lost control of herself. "INUYASHA!" she cried/yelled as she leapt onto Inuyasha giving him a big hug. Inuyasha stumbled backwards from her strong impact. Kagome was glad to see him again. She was crying into his kimono with glee when she said, "Inuyasha *sniffle* I missed you so much.... I thought you went to hell with Kikyo or turned into a full-fledged demon.... *sniffle* I am really sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to leave you at all. I wish I could stay there with you but I know you don't want me anymore......" "I know you are sorry.... I heard you when you were crying in your pillow.... I heard everything...." Inuyasha said as he sat up right and fixed Kagome so that she was being cradled in his arms. "You did?" Kagome asked still sniffling. "then you already know what I want to tell you...." "Kagome......" Inuyasha said in a comforting tone. Kagome just looked up at Inuyasha. "I love you, too." Inuyasha responded. Kagome's heart made a flip inside of her. She had just opened her mouth to say something when she was met with Inuyasha's lips. *he is kissing me...Inuyasha is kissing me!* Kagome thought. She finally responded by kissing him back. She put all her love that she felt for him into that one kiss. Inuyasha had poked at her mouth with his tongue asking for entrance. Of course she let him in. He explored every inch of her mouth. *She tastes so sweet....better than ramen or anything else in the world..!* Inuyasha thought as Kagome suddenly forced her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha was a bit intrigued and so he allowed her to finish exploring the depths of his mouth. They had finally broken apart for a breath of air. "I'd give my all for your love tonight.." Inuyasha sang once more before they locked lips and made sparks through the rest of the night. FIN! -------------------------------------- So how was that for a one-shot? Pretty romantic huh? What did you think Inuyasha? * I loved it! It is perfect! I want you to write more stories like this!* (Inuyasha licks his lips.) well please read and review! My best regards, Lil_aNimE_freAk 


End file.
